simplemente te quiero Mama
by Umiko S
Summary: Takeshi hijo del gran lord Sesshomaru y de su mujer lady Kagome detesta ver a su madre triste ¿que hará? y sobre todo ¿que es el día de las madre? ¿como decir simplemente te quiero... mama cuando nunca lo has hecho? bueno hay que averiguarlo. un fic dedicado para todas las mamis.
1. Chapter 1

**SIMPLEMENTE TE QUIERO… MAMA**

**NOOTA DE LA AUTORA (QUE ALOMEJOR NADIE LEE)**

**Ola bueno soy nueva aquí y pues hoy es 10 de mayo y no sé, se me ocurrió esta historia algo locochona pero bueno en fin espero les guste y espero un lindo comentario ya sea grande pequeño de felicitación o aunque sea una amenaza de asesinato jejeje lo que sea ustedes déjenme lo que les pareció (no sé si lo lean o no pero jejeje nada pierdo escribiendo un pequeño mensaje de mi parte)**

**Esta historia es de una de las parejas de inuyasha que me gustan mucho: Sesshomaru y kagome.**

**LA HITORIA SE BASA EN EL 10 DE MAYO Y BUENO SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME ESTAN JUNTOS Y TIENEN UN HIJO Y BLA BLA BLA LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PORPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A QUIEN AMO POR CREEARLOS.**

**SIN MAS A LEER!**

**CAPITULO1.**

**PENSAMIENTOS.**

En el Japón antiguo una hermosa mujer con largos cabellos negro azabache caminaba por un jardín lleno de lindas flores, sus ojos cafés como el chocolate permanecían apaciblemente cerrados, su linda cara irradiaba paz, ella vestía con un ostentoso y hermoso kimono de diferentes colores, pero eso no era de extrañarse, por lo menos no para quienes sabían que, aquella hermosa mujer era la mujer del Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba a ella, sino hasta después de que dicha presencia había llegado a su lado y la observaba muy fijamente.

-Madre—llamo un joven youkai quien había observada a la mujer desde lejos, el joven demonio tenia largos cabellos plateados, ojos cafés y tez pálida tan pálida como la porcelana, la cual era portadora de marcas que eran signo de su linaje.

\- ¿eh?— dijo ella saliendo de sus cavilaciones y miro con un poco de confusión al demonio aunque después de unos cuantos segundos esa mirada cambio a una llena de amor. –-Takeshi ¿has terminado de entrenar?-

-si mi padre dice que estoy mejorando—dijo el joven demonio con un tono muy orgulloso, ocasionando que la mujer sonriera.

-entonces debe ser verdad, mmm ya que obtener tales palabras del gran Sesshomaru es bastante difícil—contesto la mujer recordando cuán difícil fue para ella hacer que sesshomaru admitiera, aunque no abiertamente que ella no _era __**"la débil humana"**_ como el la llamaba, que él creía.

-porque estas tan pensativa madre—pregunto el demonio, ya que su madre había aprendido, gracias a su padre a nunca bajar la guardia y de hecho Jaken le había comentado que cuando sesshomaru transformo a su madre en la linda mujer youkai que era ahora y la entreno, cuando su "_**querido**_" tío inuyasha la dejo para ir tras la antigua encarnación de su madre, ella se había convertido en una mujer muy poderosa, para ser honestos él nunca había podido vencerla en los entrenamientos, y su padre bueno se podría decir que ellos siempre terminaban en un "_**empate**_" por eso le pareció bastante extraño que lograra sorprenderla, algo debía estar pasando.

\- solo recordaba, ¿sabes que yo vengo de otra época?—vio a su hijo abrir los ojos todo lo que podía y ella sonrió ampliamente, aun no controlaba del todo sus reacciones como sesshomaru y daba gracias por eso ya qué le resultaba muy divertido ver a su hijo reaccionar de esa manera y mucho más que tratara de controlarse.- se yo vine o vengo de 500 años en el futuro, ya te he contado todo lo que tuve que pasar siendo la guardiana de la perla Shikon, pero nunca te he dicho mi lugar de origen, yo podía viajar en el tiempo gracias a un poso que está en la aldea donde ahora vive Rin, en esa época había un día para celebrar a las madres todo un día dedicado a ellas y bueno hijo mío yo estaba recordando a mi madre, tu abuela, en la última vez que la vi, me alegra saber que nuestra despedida fue con un gran abrazo y un beso—Takeshi vio a su madre fijamente y sintió una sensación bastante rara en el estómago, y las palabras no le salían, él quería, adoraba a su madre, la respetaba, y siempre trataba de comprenderla y saber que le pasaba por que su padre siempre le había dicho "_tu madre es una mujer muy orgullosa, protectora pero sobre todo ella prefiere velar por los demás antes que cuidarse a ella misma, se guarda todas sus emociones para no preocuparnos a ti y a mí. Takeshi ella es la mujer más terca que he conocido, por eso debes estar siempre atento a sus reacciones es tu madre y es tu deber cuidarle"_ en ese instante un silencio era lo que reinaba en esos momentos madre e hijo, cada quien metidos en sus pensamientos, el joven demonio pensaba en que si era bien sabido el protegía a su madre aunque no lo necesitara según ella pero lo hacía, antes de que cualquiera se atreviera siquiera a retarle tenía que pelear con él, pero nunca le había dicho, al menos en lo que recordaba el un _te amo mama_, o _te quiero_ o no se otras cosas siempre se había dirigido a ella muy respetuosamente, ella era la que le abrazaba, le besaba, le decía _te quiero o mi cachorrito _y el ¿Qué hacía? Nada solo decía un simple _Madre..._ y le correspondía algo avergonzado pero gustosamente lo hacía y ahora ella estaba recordando poniéndose triste por no ver a su abuela. La imagen de su madre alejarse así a donde estaba el palacio junto con su dama de compañía lo saco de su transe

Ella lo miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa misma que el devolvió, se quedó unos instantes meditativo, hasta que sintió que su padre se dirigía a donde él se encontraba.

-Padre- dijo el cuándo él se acercó a su lado

-Takeshi- respondió el

-yo… yo siempre he hecho lo que me has dicho he cuidado de mi madre pero no sé qué hacer padre yo no sé cómo decirle que... que la quiero- dijo el maldiciéndose internamente por mostrarse tan indefenso, tan débil ante su padre, pero de verdad deseaba saber qué hacer, no quería ver a su madre tan triste.

-hump- dijo Sesshomaru honestamente nunca había sido dado a demostrar sus emociones de hecho dudaba tenerlas o bueno por lo menos no hasta que conoció a la pequeña Rin, después cuando conoció a esa… a su mujer fue bastante extraño aun ahora le costaba demostrarle lo que sentía por ella y por su familia aunque se esforzaba pero si, aun le costaba algo y en cuanto a su madre bueno nunca se preocupó por si ella era feliz o no y ella tampoco lo hizo ambos era igual de fríos, por lo que nunca tuvo que pensar demasiado en ello.

Miro a su hijo fijamente, era verdad él había cumplido lo que le había dicho, pero esa confesión de parte de su primogénito lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no lo demostró, y honestamente no sabía que consejo darle a si hijo.

\- así que quieres saber cómo hacer que tú madre se sienta un poco… mejor ¿o me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas

-bien pues, entonces porque no mejor piensas en algo que… le guste

-mmm a ella le gusta mucho comer manzanas con miel

-porque no le das manzanas con miel y un te

-podría ser… ¿padre?

-hump

-sabes si ella tiene alguna pintura de mi abuela

Sesshomaru se quedó pensando, su mujer no era de esta época… y una vez vio una imagen algo extraña para ser una pintura de una mujer humana de cabellos cortos negros como los de su mujer y ojos grandes con una mirada que destilaba mucho amor, a estas alturas ya debería estar algo vieja aquella imagen pero esa era sin duda alguna la primogenitora de su kagome.

\- no se dónde guarda tu madre aquella… imagen una sola vez llegue a verla tendrás que buscarla por ti mismo, esa imagen a de estar algo frágil por el paso del tiempo así que si la encuentras ten cuidado de no maltratarla.

Y sin más Sesshomaru se fue camino a su estudio, dejando a un Takeshi con la determinación de animar a su madre y aunque no sabía la fecha de ese día en el que las celebraban a las madres el celebraría a su madre ese día, ella lo merecía.

**TBC.**

BUEEENOO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO JEJEJ ASI QUE COMO YA DIJE SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS.

NOS LEEMOOS A LA PROXIMAAAA

SALUDOS A TODOS


	2. Chapter 2

**SIMPLEMENTE TE QUIERO… MAMA**

_Ola bueno aquí estoy de latosa con el cap. 2 jejeje me reí mucho al escribirlo, y espero que ustedes también rían, como siempre dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias etc. Un aviso importante como es casi final de semestre tengo mucho trabaja y para el siguiente cap. No podre actualizar tan rápido como quisiera así que ténganme paciencia y no dejen de leer, también comencé otra historia, dense una vueltecita por ahí y digan que le pareció. Sin más por el momento…_

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ LOS PRSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA QUE LES ESTOY PRECENTANDO._

_¡A LEER!_

**Capítulo 2**

**PLANES.**

Era un día simplemente perfecto, no habían más palabras para describirlo, por lo menos no quería usar otras, demasiado le costaba mantenerse controlado como para empezar a ponerse sensible, además ese no era el momento, ahora en lo que debía concentrarse era en averiguar en donde tenía su madre aquella imagen, su padre le había dicho que posiblemente estuviera ya muy desgastada, por lo que el suponía no duraría mucho y eso sería un gran problema, ya que su madre se pondría muy triste y eso no era aceptable. Sin saber cómo empezó a caminar dejándose llevar por el viento, cuando…

-Takeshi- escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando

-TAKESHIIII- grito una joven de cabello y ojos castaños, quien tenía las manos en las rodillas por el cansancio de tanto correr.

\- ¿hum?- dijo el algo desconcertado

\- hace mucho tiempo que no te veo- dijo Rin, eso sorprendió mucho al youkai ¿tanto camino? Valla sí que estaba distraído, miro a la joven y asintió a modo de saludo -Rin, que haces?- pregunto educadamente a la jovencita.

-pues veras yo venía por una hierbas medicinales ¿y tú?

\- estaba pensando…y

-y comenzaste a caminar sin darte cuenta- termino de decir la joven soltando una carcajada

\- cierra el pico niña fastidiosa- contesto el youkai algo avergonzado e irritado

\- vamos no te enfades mejor dime ¿Cómo están sesshomaru- sama y kagome- sama? Hace mucho que no los veo

\- exageras- contesto el, esa niña siempre exageraba- pero están bien… por lo menos mi padre…- dijo más para el que para rin, pero ella logro escucharlo y se preocupo

\- ¿Qué tiene kagome – sama?

\- no es… nada grave, no está enferma si eso es lo que te preocupa, recuerda que es una youkai, es…- guardo silencio indeciso de si decirle a rin o no… aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿y si le pedía ayuda? Mmmm pero el pedir ayuda, bueno era por su madre…. De acuerdo le diría a la que era como su hermana, ayuda aunque eso no lo diría. Abiertamente

\- ella extraña a su madre, mi abuela, me conto sobre su despedida y que ella no provenía de esta época sino del futuro, dijo que había un día especial para festejar a las madres aunque no dijo la fecha, se sentía triste por no verla y tú sabes que mi padre me encomendó el cuidarla, aunque ella diga que no hace falta…

\- si es muy terca- dijo Rin sonriendo

\- sí, bueno yo estaba pensando cómo mejorar su ánimo y no se tal vez festejar ese día de… las madres- termino de decir el joven demonio

\- Yo podría ayudarte ¿sí?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y lo más tierna que pudo, vio como el fruncía el ceño, resoplaba… bien eso era buena señal… y al final gruñía…. Eso era un sí, aunque esperaría a que él lo confirmara

\- de acuerdo…- dijo el con fingido fastidio, ja él nunca le diría que lo ayudara.

\- gracias- dijo ella abrazándolo

-mmm bien- dijo separándola de el- la miro - mi padre dijo que ella guardaba una imagen de mi abuela, supongo que ha de estar algo deteriorada… pensaba no se…

\- encuéntrala… o no lo hago yo y después te la doy a ti y después tu podrías copiar la imagen o pintarla o no se dársela a alguien para que lo haga y como has dicho que era un día de mamas podría decirle a Sango-chan y al monje Miroku y tu decirle a koga- chan y a ayame-chan y…

-Basta, ya entendí- dijo el aturdido, esa niña era demasiado habladora.

\- bien, bien no es para tanto—dijo ella amagando la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro, Takeshi podía ser demasiado fácil de leer, al menos para quienes lo conocían, y sabía que eso lo molestaba, cosa que era realmente divertida.

\- bien entonces iré a verla y tratare de buscarla y bueno si no le tendré que decir a ella… no creo que se moleste- rin comenzaba a planear diferentes métodos de como tomar "prestada" aquella imagen

\- bien entonces iré en busca del monje y la exterminadora y tu iras mañana yo enviare a AH y UN por ti a medio día ¿entendido?

Rin asintió muy feliz, después de un rato de platicar sus planes, Takeshi partió rumbo a las tierras de su familia, no sin antes dejar a rin en su aldea, cuando llego a casa mando llamar a Jaken a sus aposentos.

\- mando llamar mi querido amo Takeshi- dijo el sapo verde inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

\- levántate Jaken- dijo el demonio dirigiéndose a la enorme ventana de su habitación - la razón por la cual te mande llamar es porque mañana mandaras a AH y UN a la aldea por Rin, después de eso iras en busca del monje y la exterminadora, amigos me mi madre

\- mi señor, Jaken se encargara de eso no se preocupe, pero ¿para que los necesita?- pregunto un Jaken algo apenado y un poco temeroso, el joven Takeshi no era como su amo bonito, no lo golpeaba, pero cuando se enfadaba o molestaba por algo una simple mirada bastaba al igual que sesshomaru.

\- cuando llegue el momento Jaken lo sabrás- contesto Takeshi, ese sapo a veces podía ser muy chismoso o su madre muy persuasiva si notaba algo diferente y pensaba que Jaken sabía algo. No se arriesgaría - pero una cosa si te diré Jaken mi madre no puede sospechar ¿entendido?- Takeshi lo miro como el solo sabía hacer, era lo único en lo que se parecía a su padre, en cuanto a intimidar se trataba.

\- como ordene mi querido amo Takeshi- dijo el pequeño youkai algo nervioso, comprendiendo a lo que su amo se refería.

\- bien, puedes retírate. - dijo Takeshi, necesitaba planear otras cosas.

El resto del día paso en relativa calma, entreno, planeo y cuando al fin llego la cena a su madre se le ocurrió estar más observadora que de costumbre.

\- mi Takeshi ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? Eso deberías dejármelo a mí ¿no crees?

-Eh, ah madre bueno lo que pasa es que estoy tratando de inventar una nueva técnica de ataque y estoy pensando como perfeccionarla- hasta el mismo se sorprendió de que su tono de voz sonara tan normal

Sesshomaru solo levanto su fina ceja derecha y observo como su mujer fruncía el ceño. Sin duda empezaría a interrogar a su hijo, esa mujer era muy intuitiva o como el le decía _**hembra entrometida**_.

\- hum- dijo llamando la atención de kagome, cosa que su hijo agradeció - mujer deja de estar atosigando a mi hijo, que ya no es un cachorro

\- pues me importa un bledo, _**él es mi cachorro**_, lo será siempre

-bah- dijo sesshomaru - mujer terca - dijo el con tono frio

\- demonio insensible- le contesto ella

Ambos se miraron directamente, cuando se miraban así ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a intervenir, por el bien de su integridad física la última vez había sido bastante chistoso por lo menos para Takeshi ver como su madre llamaba a Jaken y le decía todo lo que le quería decir a su padre. En pocas palabras lo uso de mensajero, el pobre sapo temblaba como gelatina cuando le daba el mensaje a su amo bonito, Jaken termino con un chichón en la cabeza y siendo pisado por su señor quien había pasado en sima de el para encarar a su mujer. Aunque terminaron igual que siempre el la tomo y la beso, eso era siempre lo mismo, pelear, gritarse, terminar en un _**empate**_ y listo.

-disculpen- dijo el youkai llamando la atención de sus padres quienes comenzaban a ponerse de pie - sin no les molesta, a mí me gustaría cenar en un comedor sin daño alguno

-claro, hijo perdóname

-hump

\- gracias madre, padre

-Oye hijo y donde te habías metido que no te había visto en todo el día, Tora me dijo que te fuiste caminando como sin nada hasta perderte de vista

\- ah pues como te dije yo estoy perfeccionando algo

-mmmm- dijo muy extrañada kagome

-hembra entrometida- susurro sesshomaru

Ese fue el detonante para que Takeshi decidiera que no tenía más apetito, cosa que los sirvientes notaron, y junto a su joven señor salieron de tras de el a todo prisa. El comedor podía repararse mañana…

**TBC**

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo 2 dejen su opinión (lo se lo digo mucho)**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias a los que comentaron el cap. 1 me emocione al leerlos, se los agradezco mucho. **

**HASTA LA POXIMA**

**ATENTAMENTE: UMIKO S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SIMPLEMENTE TE QUIERO… MAMA**

**NOTA:** ya se, ya se nadie lee esto, según Yo jiji pero en fin tengo que hacerlo ¿Por qué Umiko? Bueno porque estoy REALMENTE FELIZ WOOO 21 REVIWS (yo lo escribo así) EN 2 CAPÍTULOS REALMENTE SE LOS AGRADEZCO A TODAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado. Sé que me tarde mucho, pero tenía demasiada tarea y bueno la tenía que hacer pero ya estoy aquí de latosa, jijiji.

**Y YA SABEN TODO EL MUNDO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (QUE MAS QUISIERA YO) SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI. QUIEN TIENE DINERO Y YO NO POR ELLOS**

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO…

**CAPITULO 3**

**FASE. 1**

**INVITADOS Y UN REGALO. **

Hoy era el día, tanto Rin como el tenían que llevar a cabo lo que se habían propuesto hacer para levantarle el ánimo a kagome, era cierto que ya habían transcurrido algunos días desde que a Takeshi se le ocurrió todo esto, pero aunque su madre trataba de aparentar estar normal, no lo estaba tanto el como su padre y posiblemente todos los habitantes se daban cuenta. Ayer habían discutido tanto el lord del oeste como su señora y posiblemente el único que estaría fuera de sus aposentos seria Jaken, había sido muy gracioso, cualquiera se espantaría al escuchar los pensamientos del joven demonio, a quien le parece chistoso que sus padres peleen casi a muerte, pero el sabía que ellos se amaban y que cada que se peleaban su padre era el culpable, la razón. Simple, por pura diversión de verla enojada eso y que…. Bueno era mejor no pensar en las "otras razones"

En fin sería mejor dejar de pensar y ponerse a buscar a Jaken, para que enviara al dragón de dos cabezas para ir por ella, si no se equivocaba, y raramente lo hacía, en lo que refiere a cálculos, que esa niña estaría aquí a más tardar a medio día, justo como le había dicho a ella. Sin más se dirigió en busca del sapo, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo el pequeño youkai se hallaba husmeando en el comedor que había quedado completamente destrozado. Una lástima eso comedor sí que le parecía bastante lindo o bueno de buen gusto.

\- Jaken- llamo sacando al youkai de lo que estaba haciendo

\- Si mi señor- dijo Jaken

\- Ya mandaste al AH Y UN por Rin?

\- si mi señor fue lo primero que hizo Jaken este día

\- bien, Jaken ya sabes que mi madre no puede sospechar- con eso ultima se retiró a su cuarto, como estaban las cosas, ese comedor no serviría nunca más.

Cuando Rin llego al castillo de "visita" mi madre se puso completamente feliz platicaron por horas y horas, hasta que mi padre llego de arreglar unos asuntos con el lord del norte,

\- SEÑOR SESSHOMARU COMO ESTA, RIN LO A EXTRAÑADO MUCHO- dijo Rin muy feliz de verlo y abrazándolo por la cintura, a pesar de que ella había crecido mi padre era muy alto. Vi como mi padre solo alzaba su caja derecha y sonreí para mis adentros según mi madre mi padre sigue siendo para el resto del mundo un demonio frio, calculador, cruel, sin compasión alguna lo único diferente era que alguien se había a atrevido a desafiarlo y ese alguien era Rin y después mi madre. Y eso era algo que nadie se había atrevido hacer. Tal vez por eso mi padre las retuvo a su lado, porque tanto mi madre como Rin eran diferentes al resto del mundo.

\- hump Rin te has portado bien?- cuestiono mi padre, siempre preguntaba lo mismo a Rin cada que se encontraban después de un tiempo muy largo, y al pasar de los años yo había descubierto que así era como mi padre le decía que se alegraba de verla

\- si señor sesshomaru- dijo ella muy feliz, pero basta de cursarías, si le comente a rin mis planes y además permití que viniera, era por algo no por un simple reencuentro familiar, esa enana, debía darse prisa

\- Rin - llame su atención para ver si recordaba el porqué de su visita

.-ah si Takeshi ya se, ya se - dijo interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirle

\- pues date prisa

\- ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto con un tono suspicaz mi madre mirándonos a los dos

\- son cosas bobas, kagome-sama, este bueno yo…

Un sonido algo extraño interrumpió a la joven, quien roja como un tomate agacho la cabeza

-tienes hambre- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

\- si

\- mmmm pues me temo querida que tendremos que comer en otro lado, ya que alguien dejo completamente inservible mi lindo comedor- todo esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a mi padre, quien solo se limitó a soltar un gruñido

\- no soy responsable de algo que tu provocaste, hembra quejumbrosa- soltó mi padre era verdad el comedor había quedado completamente destruido, esa noche ningún sirviente se había quedado dentro de la zona de batalla y según lo que mi había mencionado AI la dama de compañía de mi madre ella no había salido de su cuarto hasta que fue informada de la llegado de Rin al igual que mi padre (recuerdan que siempre terminan en un empate)

Mi madre lo vio directamente con sus mejillas coloradas, y mi padre solo se limitó a hacer una mueca arrogante, después de eso ella lo ignoro olímpicamente. Comimos fuera en el jardín y después de un rato ya era hora para poner en práctica el plan, rin tenía que dar con esa imagen y yo ir en busca de del comandante Koga y si mujer

\- Takeshi- me llamo mi padre cuando ya había comenzado a caminar

Cuando el paso a mi lado únicamente susurro

\- el lobo está en el norte- cuando termino de decir esto me quede completamente congelado, yo no le había dicho nada a el o a Jaken para que el estuviera al tanto de mis planes y Rin tampoco podía haberlo hecho, había estado con mi madre todo este tiempo

\- como….

\- limítate a obedecer- fue lo único que me dio como respuesta, mas adelante le diría que quería una explicación

Volteé a ver al lugar donde todavía permanecían mi madre y Rin, mi hermana levanto la vista encontrándose con la mía, ella vio como asentía y después ella me dijo si con la mirada, eso era algo que nunca podría llegar a entender del todo, rin y yo nos comunicábamos con suma facilidad a veces sin necesidad de hablar.

Para ir al norte tendría que darme prisa….

Casi había anochecido cuando encontró a el lobo y a su mujer

\- comandante- llamo el joven demonio

-¿Quién eres tu muchacho¿

-valla y yo que pensé que me reconocería, por lo menos mi olor no le recuerda a….

\- Kagome- exclamo la mujer que acompañaba al lobo - TU ERES HIJO DE KAGOME

\- ¿QUÉ DICES?- exclamo el lobo sorprendido

\- así es, mi señora- dijo educadamente Takeshi

\- pero que no se supone que si eres hijo de mi linda kagome- al decir esto tanto Takeshi como ayame lo miraron algo molestos

-koga….

\- bien, pero si eres hijo de ella no tendrías que ser un híbrido, como tu padre

\- no confunda comandante, es cierto tendría que ser un híbrido, pero no lo soy porque mi madre, ya no es una humana y mi padre bueno también estas equivocado

\- quieres decir que kagome es un… demonio- dijo ayame sorprendida, Takeshi asintió- y quien es tu padre

\- Sesshomaru

\- ¿QUE DICES?

Takeshi lo miro divertido, enserio que los amigos de su madre eran raros.

\- así es, pero no vine por eso

\- ¿pasa algo malo?

\- no, mi señora no se preocupe

\- ay no me digas señora, solo ayame a propósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ay perdón, mi nombre es Takeshi, príncipe del oeste hijo de bueno ya lo saben

\- Takeshi, un nombre muy lindo, dime en que podemos ayudarte

\- creo que será mejor empezar a caminar, mi madre no sabe que Salí y a pesar de que ya no soy un cachorro ella se preocupa

Koga y ayame asintieron y empezaron a caminar

\- bien yo viene en busca de ustedes, porque mi madre a estado muy triste últimamente y bueno aparte quería festejar el día de las madres

\- ¿Qué?

\- mi madre me contó sobre un día dedicado a las madres y creo que ella lo merece al igual que otras mujeres que conozco por eso quisiera que me ayudaran a festejar ese día, sin que mi madre se entere claro esta

\- AY MUCHACHO ERES UN MARAVILLOSO JOVEN, NO HAY DUDA ALGUNA DE QUE ERES DIGNO HIJO DE TU MADRE- dijo un muy emocionada ayame

\- por lo menos no saco el carácter de su padre….

\- hump, es lo que dice mi madre….

Después de unos minutos Takeshi les explico lo que planeaba, y así ayame le dio más ideas al joven youkai, se pusieron de acuerdo y así cada quien partió a sus hogares, koga había sugerido el regalarle a su madre una espada, así que tendría que ir en busca del herrero Totosai, mmmm aún era temprano y si su madre le preguntaba solo diría que fue a ver a Totosai

Cuando llego a los territorios donde vivía el herrero Totosai, estaba bastante cansado, aunque no lo diría y tampoco es que se notara.

\- Totosai

\- ah? ¿pero quién eres tú? - dijo rascándose la cabeza - mmmm me recuerdas a alguien

\- soy Takeshi hijo de sesshomaru

\- ah? tu… tu…. Padre es sesshomaru- ahora Totosai lucia muy asustado

\- así es, quiero una espada

\- un… una espada dices y para quien la quieres no me digas que es para ti- por un momento Totosai se perdió en sus pensamientos _**" si su padre me quería matar por negarme a forjarle una espada y además él quería matar a cuanto ser se le interpusiera, creo que su hijo…"**_ un escalofrió lo recorrió

\- no, no es para mí es para mi madre

\- ¿tu madre? Y ¿Quién es tu madre jovencito?

\- Kagome, si no recuerdo mal ella dijo que te conocía, herrero cobarde

\- oye, no soy ningún cobarde niño malcriado, pero si tu madre es ella, no me digas que…

\- sí, si ella y mi padre sesshomaru están juntos, ahora vas a forjarla o no

\- sí, si claro pero dime que características debe tener la espada

\- mmmm pues no se a mi madre le gustan las cosas discretas y delicadas, y aún posee poderes espirituales, y también los de una youkai así que creo que deberás resaltar esas cualidades

\- ya veo… bien abre la boca niño- dijo Totosai cogiendo unas pinzas, una vez que le saco un colmillo a Takeshi, el joven dijo….

\- bien la tendrás dentro de 3 días

\- de acuerdo, ah y otra cosa quiero que vallas al castillo de mi padre una vez la termines, tendremos una reunión, ah y asegúrate de que mi madre no vea la espada cuando llegues

\- muy bien

Dicho eso se fue, así al fin regreso a las tierras del oeste, lo único que faltaba era la imagen, ojala Rin la haya obtenido. Cuando llego se sorprendió mucho los sirvientes habían reconstruido la habitación donde estaba el comedor y había quedado bastante bien. Yuki, una youkai kitsune se dio cuenta de su llegada y fue a su encuentro

\- mi señor, la señorita Rin me dijo que en cuanto llegara debía darle esta, el joven vio que la youkai sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel con sumo cuidado para depositar lo en sus manos

\- bien, yuki, ella te dijo algo más?

\- si mi señor.

-bien informa a Jaken y hagan todo lo demás

Vio como yuki asentía y con una reverencia se retiraba a las cocinas, con mucho cuidado desdoblo aquel trozo de papel y vio en el a una humana con la piel color crema, grandes ojos café chocolate y cabellos cortos color negro azabache, con una gran sonrisa, ella era su abuela, tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, los mismos que el una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, guardo la foto y fue con sus padres.

En tres días seria, cuando el digiera a su madre… te quiero, y nunca más callaría esa verdad, en 3 días su plan seria revelado. Por lo mientras, preguntaría a su padre el cómo se enteró de que buscaba al lobo amigo de su madre.

Pero eso sería después ahora estaba realmente hambriento y cansado, cielos planear algo era realmente cansado!

**TBC…**

**HASTA AQUÍ CON EL CAP 3. TRATARE DE NO DEMORARME MUCHO, AUNQUE NO PROMETO NADA, AUN ASÍ DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y NOS LEEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA…**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODOS**

**ATE****: UMIKO S. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Simplemente te quiero… mama**

Nota:

OLA A TODAS. PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO OFRECERLES UNA DISCULPA POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENIA MUCHA TAREA Y ESTABA ESTRESADA Y EN FIN PASADO TODO ESO AQUÍ ESTOY

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y PACIENCIA PERO SOBRE TODO POR DEJAR SU OPINION WOW Y MAS WOW 34 COMENTARIOS NO ME LO ÙEDO CREER EN VERDAD GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES EL ULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA.

AHORA ALGUNAS PERSONITAS ME SUGIRIERON QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO TAKESHI Y PORQUE NO SESSHOARU VIAJARAN A CONOCER A LA MAMA DE KAGOME Y GRACIAS POR ESO, YA QUE ME HAN DADO UNA IDEA GENIAL EN LA QUE TRABAJARE A PARTIR DE AHORA JEJEJ EN FIN DICHO TODO ESTO….

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS YA LO SABEN, SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y BLA BLA BLA AHORA SI…

A LEER

**Capitulo. 4**

**CONFECIONES, UNA REUNION Y…. ¡MISION CUMPLIDA!**

**Pov. Sesshomaru.**

Ya hacia bastante tiempo que mi mujer había estado algo triste por el recuerdo de su madre y aunque ella era demasiado terca para admitirlo tanto yo como mi hijo y todos los sirvientes nos dábamos cuenta de el. Por eso mi hijo había ideado un plan para levantarle el ánimo a su madre, ya que si algo no podía soportar Takeshi era ver a su madre tan decaída.

Por otro lado yo solo me limite a darle una idea y a tratar de levantarle el ánimo por mis propios medios y eso me había costado la destrucción de mi comedor, aunque bien había valido la pena.

Todos sabían que el gran sesshomaru no era dado a demostrar afecto, pero eso me importaba muy poco ya que las personas a mi lado y a quienes yo protegía…. Cosa que nunca tuve intenciones de hacer, en fin esas personas entre ellas mi mujer sabían lo que sentía por ellas sin necesidad de decirlo abiertamente. Hoy según tenia entendida era la reunión que mi hijo había planeado para Kagome todos los humanos amigos de mi mujer estarían hoy en mi castillo, al igual que ese estúpido lobo. El comandante del clan de los hombres lobo, que siempre estaba detrás de mi mujer. Koga y su… mujer, por lo menos esa inútil lobo estaría mmm controlada, además también estaría ese zorro que mi mujer quería como a un hijo.

Recuerdo como mi hijo me miro muy confundido y sumamente extrañado cuando lo di la información que requería, sabía que querría una explicación, ya que nadie me había informado de sus planes, y debo admitir que aún me parece algo extraño.

**-flas back-**

Me dirigía a las tierras del norte para resolver unos asuntos

\- SESSHOMARU- maldita sea, reconocería es molesta vos en donde quiera. Me voltee para ver a la dueña de esa voz tan irritante

-hump- fue lo único que dije, ocasionando que esa youkai tan irritante frunciera el ceño

\- siempre taaaaan expresivo verdad sesshomaru

\- cierra la boca Irina (siempre me gusto ese nombre) o te la cerrare yo mismo

\- que grosero eres, mira que yo tan educadamente vine a saludar a mi querido amigo sesshomaru, y tu me contestas asi

\- Irina tu nunca te has acercado a mi con tan solo buenas intenciones asi que… ¿Qué quieres?

Vi como la youkai hacia un puchero infantil, como si en realidad la hubiera ofendido, seguramente maldiciendo interiormente, enarque mi ceja derecha con una expresión de burla

\- idiota no es como si en realidad mu hubieras ofendido, lo hiciste- dijo sonriendo ante mi cara que probablemente estaría con una expresión de asombro

\- como…

-sígueme- fue lo único que me dijo

Caminamos al llegar a un palacio y ella me guio a través de muchas puerta, después bajamos por unas escaleras que defendían hasta que llegamos a un cuarto que era realmente extraño , entramos y ella me indico sentarme

\- vera sesshomaru como seguramente sabes he viajado mucho y bueno e descubierto cierto conjuro para leer la mente de un oponente y como evitar que lean la tuya, es bastante doloroso y se requiere una concentración perfecta, después es bastante fácil y si se practica te puedes llegar a introducir en la mente de tu adversario sin que este lo note, ya que si se maneja pero no hay mucha practica el oponente sentirá una sensación bastante extraña

-imagino que lo has dominado

-así es- Irina sonrió orgullosa

-, por eso quiero preguntarte o más bien ofrecerme para enseñarte a dominarla, ya que muy probablemente el lord del sur este…

-planeando algo- la interrumpí

\- si

\- ¿Por qué?- dije ella no era dada a revelar sus habilidades algo debía estar motivándola

\- tu sabes mi pasado sesshomaru, no es algo delo que me enorgullezca, y si no hubiera sido porti…. Bueno lo sabes, esta es mi forma de pagarte

\- no necesito que lo hagas

-lo se- dijo sonriéndome

-pero, sé que eres fuerte pero a estas alturas debes saber que todos necesitan de una ayuda extra…. Hasta tú

\- eres realmente irritante, no sé por qué no te mate cuando pude-

-porque me quieres entonces es un si

-youkai terca- acepte, era una táctica muy útil debo decir, ella me dijo que en esta cuarta pasaría el tiempo necesario para que lo manejara a la perfección, mientras que afuera solo serían un par de minutos, fue cansado, doloroso, pero yo era el gran sesshomaru y podía con ello, cuando salimos tanto Irina como yo estábamos cansado aunque ambos éramos demasiado orgullosos para demostrarlo. Paso un tiempo y regrese a mis tierras.

**-fin del flash back-**

Y valla que me había sido útil, así me había enterado de todo, aunque eso era asunto mío, ya vería que le respondería a mi hijo cuando preguntara.

**Pov. Takeshi**

Era hoy, y hasta ahora mi madre no sospechaba, mi padre se encontraba en su despacho y los sirvientes estaban haciendo lo que les había indicado, Rin llegaría pronto con los humanos

\- mi señor- me llamo Shaoran una youkai dragón

-dime

-el joven Shippo, llegó mi señor

\- tráelo- Shaoran asintió algo nerviosa, vaya cuando estaba en otro lado podía intimidar a la gente muy fácil, eso era realmente divertido

-Takeshi-, llamo el zorro que mi madre tanto quería

-shippo, supongo que sabes lo que estoy planeando

-si y creo que kagome se lo merece en verdad

-ta ha visto

-no creo que no bien y que has planeado

\- más adelante lo veras, todos deben llegar antes de comer

-jejeje siempre se te han dado los números

-cállate

\- oye no se te olvide que soy mayor que tú, cachorro kagome es mi madre adoptivo por lo que soy más grande que tu

\- cierra el poco

-jejeejeje

Realmente ese zorra era irritante siempre me restregaba eso aunque a la vista nos viéramos de la misma edad tenía razón, el resto del día o hasta que la comida llegara estuvimos platicando.

**Pov. Kagome**

Hoy era el día más extraño que jamás había tenido primero mi hijo se la pasaba encerrado, después Jaken parecía no querer estar cerca de mí y todos los sirviente estaban trabajando más rápido que de costumbre y para remata sesshomaru me había estado diciendo desde que despertamos que hoy no se alejaría de mí, por eso estaba ahora mismo en su estudio leyendo unos papeles que me dio para ayudarlo con algo de las tierras, cosa que nunca hacía porque siempre terminábamos haciendo todo menos eso. Trabajar

Cuando le pregunte el por qué solo dijo: hoy estarás conmigo

\- bien creo que hemos terminado

-me vas a decir desde cuando necesitas que te ayude con el trabajo

\- no necesito ayuda, simplemente hoy estarás con miga

\- valla todos han estado comportándose muy extraños, pero TU SESSHOMARU POR DIOS, VAS A DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS PASA-realmente me estaba cansando de esto

-no molestes- oh no, no, no y no esto si que era el colmo iba a reclamarle per me atrapo por la cintura y me beso, era un beso muy pasional, con hambre y yo no pude más y le correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos olvidándome de todo.

Después de un rato la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente aun me tenia sujeta y yo a él cuándo me dijo.

\- bien es hora- me soltó y se encamino hacia la puerta

\- de que….

-solo hazme caso mujer

**Pov de la autora….**

El tiempo paso rápidamente, todo estaba listo, Rin había llegado hace tiempo junto con sango y el monje Miroku acompañados de sus pequeño, al igual que la anciana Kaede, koga y ayame también estaban ahí junto con Ginta y Naraku que llegaron con Totosai quien se había quedado dormido.

\- si no hubiéramos ido por el ese anciano se abría dormida todo el día

\- calma koga- dijo ayame

Después de unos minutos kagome y sesshomaru aparecieron en el comedor donde todos los esperaban

\- qui… que hacen a…. aquí muchachos ¿anciana Kaede?- dijo una kagome demasiado sorprendida que miraba a sus amigos con los ojos totalmente abiertas

\- bueno….

Comenzó a decir shippo, pero fue interrumpido

\- madre se que lo vas a negar todo porque según mi padre eres una terca y con todo el respeto del mundo le creo has estado muy triste y aquí todos sabemos porque y creo que nunca lo he dicho pero detesto verte así, por eso junto con Rin planeamos todo esto, em no se la fecha pero creo o mejor dicho creeos que lo mereces…. Y… este

Kagome era un mar de lágrimas, su hijo había sido educado muy… de forma muy estricta y nunca le había hablado así en largo tiempo, en esos momento solo sentía como sesshomaru la rodeaba de la cintura para que no callera al suelo, ya que ahora sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina una voz femenina fue la que la saco de su transe

\- ah vamos jovencito dilo de una vez- sesshomaru volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz quien llegaba con…. Su madre, sería un día largo

\- Irina- gruño el

\- que sesshomaru, mejor cállate deja que tu hijo diga lo que tiene que decir, valla cachorro más tímido- todos guardaron silencio y miraron al joven youkai

-este madre yo bueno te quiera decir que…. Feliz día de las madres, bueno a todas las madres que están aquí

Simplemente no pudo más, su corazón se hincho de alegría al escuchar esas palabra, lo único que puso hacer fue abalanzarse sobre su hijo y abrasarlo muy fuerte

Después de varios minutos se separaron y kagome miro a todos con una sonrisa radiante esculpida en su rostro, todos comieron muy animadamente sesshomaru después de un rato se fue junto con su madre al jardín dejando a Irina con kagome, las dos se llevaban bastante bien

-a que has venido madre

\- vine porque quiero mucho a mi hijo

\- palabras vacías- ambas miradas frías de medre e hijo se enfrascaron en una lucha sin ganador

\- muchacho malagradecido, como le dices eso a tu madre

-dime a que has venido

-la última vez que te vi sesshomaru fue por causa de esa niña humana te dije que habías cambiado de una forma totalmente distinta a la que cambio tu padre, Irina me comento que te enseño un conjuro, pero eso es otra cosa,, vine a entregarte esto- la mujer saco un pequeño cofre y lo abrió en su interior había una pequeña daga- esto es para tu hijo tu padre dijo que te la diera cuando tuvieras descendencia, algo que siempre dude- la mujer sonrió

\- bien

-dásela cuando lo consideres listo, hasta pronto sesshomaru

Sin más la mujer se transformó en una esfera de energía y se fue

\- adiós madre….

Guardo el cofre y se fue del jardín, después de un rato todos se fueron, Takeshi le dio la pintura más grande de su abuela a kagome quien no paro de llorar, todos se sorprendieron con la espada que Totosai había forjado ella un pequeño brazalete con la imagen de una luna que al tomarla se transformaba en un espada. Se veía feliz y tanto Takeshi como Rin estaban muy felices por su logro.

Al caer la noche kagome y sesshomaru se encontraban en la cama platicando o más bien kagome platicaba.

-dime sesshomaru que te dijo tu madre- pregunto kagome curiosa.

\- me entrego algo para Takeshi, Ya se lo he dado

-que era

-eres una entrometida, una espada- dijo al fin

-mmm- kagome sonrió y se acorruco en el pecho de sesshomaru, como siempre asía.

Y así ambos se durmieron….

En otra porte un joven se encontraba caminando por el jardín con un cofre en sus manos y con una sonrisa en los labios nunca espero aquel regalo de parte de su padre y de la madre de este, su padre no se lo dijo pero sabía que estaba orgulloso de él, pero no descansaría hasta conocer a su abuela y que su madre la volviera a ver….

Así fuera lo último que hiciera lo aria, pero por ahora dejaría que la luna y la noche lo acompañaran en sus planes, planes que muy pronto se convertirían en hecho…. Él era Takeshi y si había podido decirle **simplemente te quiero mama **podía hacer mucho más porque su madre lo valía….

**¿FIN?**

OLAAA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y SI NO PUES YA SABEN LA RUTINA DEJEN COMENTARIOS….

HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
